


Let's get lost

by MarvelAims (aimzzz)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimzzz/pseuds/MarvelAims
Summary: "In my mind Mr Stark, there is something or someone that will guide us through our dreams and ideas and actively encourage or discourage us in who we become. Perhaps Mr Stark these fireflies are looking out for you"





	Let's get lost

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading x
> 
> Kind of similar to my other fic Firefly, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things x

Tony’s spirit animal appeared in a dream. He was sitting in a field trying to name all the constellations that he could muster, and for a four year old he could name quite a few. He sat there with the gentle buzzing of a thousand fireflies soothing his soul. One landed on his finger as he lay back on the soft grass, almost guiding him through the stars. He woke up for the first time, utterly soothed almost as if someone had cleansed the very depths of his soul. Every time from then on Tony would hope to dream of stars and fireflies but only dreamt of the smell of strong whisky and the faint echoes of shouting across the hall.

Tony didn't dream of fireflies again until he was 17, drunk and alone, sitting on the kitchen tiles, broken bottles scattered all around him. He closed his eyes, only hoping that maybe today would be the day where he didn't hear the screams of his dying parents, but that almost inevitable dream didn't come and was replaced by the same field he saw when he was four. The same soft grass that his hands brushed again as he pointed to the sky and the humming of fireflies pushing his fear for one moment to the far reaches of his mind. Tony cried, even at his parents funeral he wasn't even able to cry, yet here in the midst of the stars and humming of the flies, for the first time he was allowed to mourn and tears finally began to run down his face.

“Fireflies don't live very long son” Obi said to Tony after Tony had brought up the idea for self sustainable energy that could produce its own light, just like the fireflies that guided through his dreams. Tony then realised how ridiculous he in fact was. Who bases a whole engineering thesis on the back of a firefly, so Tony discarded his invention and decided to get back to what Stark Industries needed, Weapons. The utter pride when Tony showed the Jericho to Obi, and the clap of approval on his shoulder had made Tony the happiest he had been. He hadn't even noticed he hadn't dreamt of the stars since.

The grass was brushing against Tony's legs and the cooling breeze rushed through his hair as he stared up at the sky, the fireflies crawling up and down his skin. Tony wasn't scared, he hadn't felt this at home in a very long time; in fact he could hear the gentle clinking of Maria making something in the kitchen in the background. The fireflies were spiraling making circle shapes in the sky and at that moment Tony had felt a sharp pain in his chest and woke to the sight of a battery powering his heart.

Tony knew he had to get out, it was obvious what he had to do. “It's pretty simple Yinsen, we are going to create a self sustaining energy source and then we are going to blast outta here” Tony gestured widely as he explained about his dreams that he had had since he was a young child and how these dreams were going to get them out of here. Tony had expected Yinsen to scoff, or at least to make a snide comment about him being on too many drugs or something, but in actual fact what Yinsen said made Tony smile more than anything ever had before. “In my mind Mr Stark, there is something or someone that will guide us through our dreams and ideas and actively encourage or discourage us in who we become. Perhaps Mr Stark these fireflies are looking out for you".


End file.
